The World
|-| Part 6 = |ja_kanji = ザ・ワールド（世界） |user = DIO |namesake = |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |persistence = A |precision = B |potential = B }} is the Stand of DIO, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance A humanoid Stand, The World is tall and has a very muscular build. It bears a striking resemblance to DIO in terms of clothing. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the . It wears small, simple twin on its back, connecting via short, twin-ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffed straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bears the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply-pointed toes, similar to those of DIO's outfit in Part 3. In the colored manga, The World is completely yellow. In the anime, it is grey-skinned, has green heart motifs and has golden clothes. In the OVA, The World is grey-skinned, has bronze heart motifs and ivory clothes. It is named for the Tarot card , the last card in the Major Arcana and symbolic of tectonic chance: the beginning of a new world order. Even before its actual appearance, its rumored power was enough to strike fear and instill loyalty in DIO's followers. It's revealed in DIO's notebook that he intended to engrave 14 phrases on his Stand to remember them, , p.7 although it's unknown if he actually does so before his death. Personality The World shows no particular personality, although it occasionally smiles as it pummels others, hinting that it may be a rather cruel entity that takes pleasure in causing pain. , pp.9-14 , pp.4-5 Its Stand cry, seemingly communicated by DIO, is The World Itself doesn't make much attempts at speech. In the anime, The World makes mumbling noises while fighting Star Platinum, and in the English dub, the mumbling sounds are replaced with growling sounds. Abilities The World is an exceptionally powerful Close-range Stand much like Star Platinum as noted by Noriaki Kakyoin and Jotaro Kujo, but boasting an effective manifestation range of approximately 10 meters. , p.12 Despite requiring a close distance to inflict damage, its overwhelming physical might and near unstoppable control over time undeniably make it one of the most dangerous Stands in the entire series. Super Strength/Senses/Speed/Precision: The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, precision, and incredible speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen. DIO claims that The World is even stronger and faster than Star Platinum since it bested the latter in a clash of rapid punches between the two. However, it is unclear if this is an aspect of DIO's vampiric nature or simply having greater experience with his Stand. Its main offense is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches and the occasional kick. Time Stop The World's signature power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself, DIO and anyone with the same power, to act within the duration of stopped time. , pp.17-22 In the stopped time, DIO can move his own body freely along with any object he touches that he wishes to move, allowing him to strike his defenseless enemies, move to a superior position, and toy with his victims. All force applied by DIO during the time stop continues to exist after the time stop. This is seen when the objects that DIO throws can momentarily move during the stopped time before grinding to a halt. A flurry of thrown knives could fly for several meters before stopping near Jotaro. , pp.15-22 Another unique feature of the time stop is how DIO can seemingly float in stopped time. Since no forces other than the time stopper's exist during a time stop, there is no force of gravity, allowing DIO to move freely in space as he wishes, with the help of his stand. It is notable that DIO needs to consciously activate Time Stop, which means that surprise attacks can prevent him from stopping time. , pp.18-19 Because of DIO's weakened state during Part 3, this ability initially only works for up to 5 seconds in DIO's frame of reference before time flows again. , pp.15-16 However, thanks to DIO's immortality, the duration of stopped time increases as DIO becomes more accustomed to The World and the scar around his neck heals, reaching a maximum of nine seconds towards the end of Part 3. , p.20 However, had he not died, the period during for which DIO could have stopped time would have continued to grow, seemingly indefinitely.JoJo6251 Stand Encyclopedia, p.124 Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * |-| Part 6 = * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * * * * * |-| OVA = * * * }} Other Appearances Eyes of Heaven An alternate evolved form of the Stand named The World Over Heaven appears in Eyes of Heaven, wielded by Heaven Ascension DIO. Gallery Manga= DioBurandoDesune.png|The World's first appearance TheWorldTimeStop.png|DIO and The World together TheWorld Muda rush.png|"MUDA MUDA MUDA" rush StarPlatinum&TheWorldClash.png|The World meets fists with Star Platinum WorldPunch.png|Star Platinum punches through The World's stomach after Jotaro's trick StarPlatinumvsTheWorld.png|The World's final clash with Star Platinum The World destroyed.png|The World, destroyed by Star Platinum's punch TheWorldTarot.png|DIO's tarot card representing "The World" TheWorld.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' profile TheWorldAGoGo.jpg|In Part 5 style, from JOJO A-GO!GO! |-| Anime= ShDio-W-TheWorld.png|First glimpse of The World, seen in a mirror's reflection The World gears.png|The World with its fists through clockwork cogs, symbolizing its complete control over time ZA WARUDO.gif|DIO stops time versus Joseph Joestar The World Tarot.png|DIO's tarot card representing "The World" TWStopping Bullets.png|DIO, awakening his Stand for the first time to stop a shotgun blast The World DIO.png|DIO finally revealing his Stand, The World TheWorld doom.png|DIO summoning The World to take on Kakyoin Kakyoin Death.png|The World punches straight through Kakyoin's chest StarPlatinumVSTheWorld.gif|The World and Star Platinum clashing fists TW SP clash.png|DIO and Jotaro face off TheWorldDonut.png|The World is punched through the chest by Star Platinum End of The World.png|The World is destroyed by Star Platinum's fatal punch OP4 The World.png|The World, shattering the screen in JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ The World stats.png|The World's stats The World stats ALT.png|The World's alternate stat card TheWorldOVA.jpg|The World in the OVA |-| Figure= Top (4).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8646.jpg|Super Action Statue figure Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8619.jpg|OVA color SAS Top23.jpg|Sand color SAS TheWorldSASClear.jpg|Translucent SAS TheWorldSAS-S.jpg|SAS Swarovski Ver. World01.jpg|Statue Legend figure The world second01.jpg|2nd Color Statue Legend KUJI The World.png|Ichiban Kuji KUJI TheWorld2.png|Ichiban Kuji 09.jpg|Ichiban Kuji 27218.jpg|Kotobukiya 27219.jpg|Kotobukiya 2nd color 29975.jpg|Sofubi Figure chibi WorldCFM.jpg|Cutie Figure Mascot |-| Game= Theworldtrimmed.png|The World 's render, All Star Battle ZaWarudoEoH.png|The World's render, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= File:TheWorldCrusade.jpeg|The World from Crusade Card Game TheWorld4D.png|The World in the commercial for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Real 4-D Canvas 2.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Trivia *The World's name and power and the stair scene with Polnareff are a possible reference to the song "Stargazer" by Ronnie James Dio (DIO's namesake), verse 3: **"All eyes see the figure of the wizard" "As he climbs to the top of the world" "No sound, as he falls instead of rising" "Time standing still, then there's blood on the sand" **The design also may be a reference to the Song "Holy Diver" also by Ronnie James Dio. *The World was the first Stand to be created and designed by Araki, specifically to contrast with Jotaro's Star Platinum from the very beginning.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT *The World's tarot card is the only card not to have "Lucky Land" written on it. *Coincidentally, the tarot card of The World was at one point referred to as "Time" in the deck.Tarotology: References Site Navigation Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Part 3 Stands